


Loki the Jotun

by Pyrebomb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 23:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrebomb/pseuds/Pyrebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday filk, sung to the tune of "Frosty the Snowman."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki the Jotun

Loki the Jotun is a spiteful, bitter soul,  
With cobalt skin and raven hair  
And two eyes that burn like coals.  
Loki the Jotun was abandoned in the snow  
By Laufey, his dad, as a runted  
Lad, and yet he lived to grow.  
There must have been some magic in that  
Babe whom Odin found.  
For when he touched him with his hand  
His form was Aesir-bound.  
O, Loki the Jotun  
Is a trickster true, they say.  
With wit so coarse, he seduced a horse  
And bore a child who eats hay.  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Thriving ‘gainst all odds.  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Adopted by the gods.

Loki the Jotun once  
sheared a maiden’s head.  
Under threat of force,  
He cheated some dwarves,  
And with his winnings fled.  
Back to bright Asgard,  
With Mjolnir in his tow,  
He presented his gifts  
Then Thor, in a tiff,  
Pinned him to be sewn.  
Brotherly bonds severed that day  
By treachery most foul.  
And in his pain he swore revenge  
With a quite ferocious howl.  
Now, Loki the Jotun  
Is a most malicious fey.  
Without a home, he and his  
Children grown  
Will bring the end of days.  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Deities at odds.  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Thumpety thump thump,  
Twilight of the gods.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this a couple of years ago, but I didn't have an AO3 account at the time. And I just plain old forgot last year. But it's here, now. Enjoy the crack.


End file.
